gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Park
The Park is a fictional episode that was created on Dec 16 2014 Synopsis The Wattersons have an extraordinary day at the park Plot Its a nice day happening in Saturday, The Wattersons are talking about the nice day, when they stopped talking about it, they are already in the park, while the wattersons are finding a decent, nice table and seat Nicole says if they have there own bags , they find a decent place to sit and eat and say whats inside there bags Gumball has barbeque, potatoes and a large fish Anais has eggs and vegetables Darwin has sandwiches and 3 bags with five bacon in it Richard has Bacon and Sausages Soon they start eating and sharing and chatting Then Nicole was showing there family Lake Ahab and Nicole gestures at the path of Natureness, Gumball said what is the path of natureness, Nicole says its a path with loads of natural organisms, they decide to take a look at it, then at the middle of there wonderful walk, a bunch of giant venus fly trap appears, and thus capturing the family, Richard finds out a way to rescue the kids and his wife and soon asks for a sausage, they decide to go to the car but a swarm of bees distract them when they reach the car, Nicole says "Next time, lets prepare safety kits ends Transcript {to the park} the car Gumball-Today is a nice day to go to the park Darwin-Yea, there are no bad stuff happening this day Anais-Today is a wonderfull day, nothing can go wrong! Wattersons car pull over Everyone Except Nicole-Yay we are here!!!!! finally! Nicole-Do you have your bags Everyone-Yes, Mom(richard says wife) Nicole-i have my compass with me today just in case we need it! Darwin-Mrs.mom, Why would you need a compass in a park Anais-Comon, mom Darwins right, we dont need technology in the park, except you know, toilets Gumball-Yea, the park is a place where almost everything is natural wattersons go to a picnic set Richard-hey look, a picnic table perfect for 5 members Gumball, Darwin and Anais-Yehey!!!! we are so lucky Darwin-i have sandwiches and 3 bags filled with 5 bacon Gumball-i have barbeque, potatoes and fish, a large fish Anais-i have eggs, chicken and vegetables Richard-i have bacon and sasagues Nicole-i have pasta and more potatoes and water, of course Anais-i guess we better start eating Gumball-can you pass me the eggs gives gumball an egg Darwin-Can i get some pasta please mrs.mom {the spots} Nicole-so there guys is lake Ahab Richard-it has lots of fish, yummy fish Nicole-okkayy....here we have the path of natureness Gumball-what is the path of natureness Nicole-it is the path that has loads of natural organisms Anais-lets take a look at it Nicole-okay {natureness is your doom} wattersons are walking around the path Gumball-nice Darwin-natural anais-beautiful Nicole-i know,i know suddenly, they get caught by giant venus fly traps Gumball-Mom, what is this and how to freackin survive this!!!! Nicole-I dont know, but these are definently Anais-Venus fly traps Richard-dont worry children and wife, ill save you all starts biting and chewing down the venus fly trap around him, then using the fly trap as cutters then proceeds to cut each fly trap Anais-free us in order ok! Richard-Ok cuts a fly trap attached to Nicole Nicole-Thank you Richard, but save the kids!!!! Richard-ok cuts everyone trapped in a fly trap The kids-thanks dad Richard-Sausage please throws a sausage to Richard's mouth Richard-Thanks {Going back home} Nicole-Comon guys lets go back home [suddenly a swarm of bees try to attack the wattersons, they run Nicole-comon run as fast as you can!!!!!!!! Gumball-Ok!!! finnaly made it to the car, and thus surviving the park Nicole-Next time, lets prepare safety kits ends Trivia this is the shortest episode ever, lasting only 8 minutes (including the trailer) Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Anais * Richard * Nicole Supporting * Venus fly traps Minor * Alan * Bees * Butterflies * Carmen * Carrie * Penny * Marvin Gallery Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 3